


X

by Blomstfoto



Series: Song Imagines [1]
Category: Code Kunst
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Open Ending, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blomstfoto/pseuds/Blomstfoto
Summary: An imagine based on the song ‘X’ by Code Kunst, sing by Lee Hi.A downpour of flowers, wind like a knife, white knuckles.





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the song that this is based off, it’ll help.
> 
> This is taken from a small part of the lyrics, but still inspired by all of it.

Colours fell from trees like rain, a multitude of flowers finding their fate on the side of the road. Her eyes followed some, although never able to watch one from the start of its flight to the end. They were driving by too fast, the world whipping by as a white blur.

White knuckles and eyes filled with anger that stared ahead. A small white car drove ahead, currently moving at a rate beneath the speed limit due to the wind lashing at everything in its path.

“How do idiots like this get a license? Must be a foreigner, shouldn’t be allowed to drive.” He mumbled, shaking his head as he beeped the horn at the car.

“Babe...” She trailed off, eyes on the car with an aching expression, wishing for the car to hurry for fear of what would happen otherwise, “Calm down, i-it’s windy outside.”

Trees groaned outside, no one to hear so over the howling wind that flew by like an invisible cheetah. Although both were dangerous, the wind was invisible and attacked with the force of an invisible army. It pushed at everything in its way, cutting through and past in the blink of an eye.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Her partner growled, anger coursing through him as he kept his eyes on the road, “I told you not to tell me what to do.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She mumbled, her head tilting to watch the flowers outside slowly disappear behind them as more came into view. She pulled her phone out as another hand moved to turn on the heater, hands cold from the chilly air outside.

“Don’t touch that, it’s already too hot in here.” The other slapped her hand away, which recoiled to curl against her chest with a small nod. He shook his head as he took in a deep breath, muttering curses under his breath which she preferred to not hear.

They sat in silence, no music from the radio. Only music from the wind, a dance of flowers accompanying it. The duo attempted to comfort her, to calm the fear curling in her gut and taking place like roots of thick, unbreakable rock. She kept her breathing quiet, in fear of angering her partner in the driver’s seat who still glared at the small car in front of them.

“Okay I’m sick of this car-“ He spoke suddenly, disrupting the chilling quiet of the car. He pulled out into the other lane, speeding up to overtake the car in front of them.

Her father had always warned her, never overtake a car when you can’t see the road in front of them clearly. Yet she knew not to voice her worry, even if it was what ended everything for her. The other car sped around a bend in the road, around a cliff that hid them from view. They tried to swerve, but the crush of metal was silent, her mind blocking out any sound as her eyes widened.

‘Just bring me home.’

 

 

Inspired by the song ‘X’ by Code Kunst, featuring Lee Hi.


End file.
